


Amour

by Myara



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, My Only English Fic So Far, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Death was all around them, but in the middle of that dark mess, something worst was lurking.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Please, forgive my English.
> 
> 2016 fic, a very simple one.

> _Die liebe ist ein wildes tier_
> 
> _In die falle gehst du ihr_
> 
> _In die augen starrt sie dir_
> 
> _Verzaubert wenn ihr blick dich trifft_
> 
> _(Rammstein - Amour Amour)_

He wasn’t capable of averting his hungry eyes from her. Genei Ryodan’s missions were boring as hell, but if she were involved, Hisoka would take them without a second thought. Watching her abilities was truly mesmerizing. Luckily, Chrollo did notice the power she had over him, so she became a kind of handler, making sure he would appear when needed. He liked Chrollo even more for that.

Machi was especially delicious that night, moving swiftly around gangsters with her petite frame tight in a black and purple cheongsam. She was ingeniously working at the mezzanine of the saloon, discreetly enough with her Zetsu and her coldly controlled actions. So mysterious that no one, including him, could see a hint of the web she was weaving over that whole place. Like a true spider, she was about to trap every soul in that room before starting the bloodbath, and he was too excited to refrain from the instinct of following her with his eyes while he stood in the middle of the first floor. He was supposed to be discreet as well, wearing a black suit and no makeup, but how could he, when he was burning inside?

He slowly licked the sweet taste of passion and anticipation from his own lips.

She got closer to the parapet and finally looked down at him with those piercing blue eyes. The moment froze. Those eyes could kill. Well, they certainly made him feel a twinge inside his chest, and the feeling was orgasmic. She happened to be holding a glass of wine in her left hand and - making sure he would understand the gesture - she slowly extended her arm beyond the parapet, releasing the object from her grip to let the gravity act over it.

He got the message, and before the glass could crash against the ground, smashing into small sharp pieces and splattering the red liquor around, Hisoka pulled a card and used it to cut the throat of the person nearest to him, causing a small commotion that allowed Machi to jump at the chandelier in the center of the room without being noticed, pulling her thread with the movement. The show began with some men hanged, some gun shooting aimlessly, all in less than a second. Chaos was so splendid it made him moan.

Now she was free to master her puppets at will, while he was nimbly dodging the bullets, taking all the remaining lives, letting no one escape from the morbid play they were playing.

It was strangely entrancing to act along with her, even if that wasn’t exactly his favorite style of action. He liked to hunt alone, follow his own mind, be challenged. However, there was something about the way she managed to be so graciously lethal with her threads and traps that captivated him. He was there to watch her show rather than kill.

When they both were finally alone in the room, he looked up at her. Machi was beautifully standing above all the mess she had created, so clean and indifferent over the dead bodies that composed the scene. She was the big star of the play, and so he clapped to her magnificence. Her expression was unaltered before his praise, she wasn’t amused at all.

Hisoka walked towards her as she started to come down using her web, just like a spider. _A true spider_. The thought made him chuckle. She stood right in front of him while still suspended, her piercing eyes at the same level as his.

“What are you laughing at?”

“You’re the only one in this room who isn’t covered in blood,” in fact, Hisoka couldn’t avoid the blood spilling all around, and his hands were dirty from the lives he took. “I feel like I have to fix it, see.”

He didn’t wait for a reaction before his hands reach her face, his touch leaving a red smudge while he pulled her to him. They kissed each other quite naturally, her lips parting to let him feel the pleasure of exploring her mouth. Machi wrapped her legs around his waist, landing on him instead of the floor and making him moan with the growing physical contact. It was fuel to his fire, and soon she would burn with him.

Death was all around them, but in the middle of that dark mess, something worst was lurking. A blind and terrible beast made of dizziness and dreams. Hisoka knew the scenario he was in, but he didn’t know how it would end. 


End file.
